


Childish Pranks

by Merfilly



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Community: mundane_bingo, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarod left a present again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Pranks

Miss Parker would no doubt find a way to attain vengeance for her wounded ego. Broots would be avoiding her for days, on the sheer idea that she would blame him for the incident. But Sydney could care less.

He had no idea how Jarod had engineered the prank. It was quite ingenious, even if it did mean that Jarod was definitively aware of their movements this time. Sydney could not control his reaction, though he had gotten caught in the outer edge of the prank himself. The small bit of glitter that clung to his thinning hair was of no concern.

He would have to congratulate Jarod for choosing glitter and confetti over water. After all, Miss Parker had never looked quite so dazzling before. The very pun in his mind set Sydney off again, his laughter inducing cramps from the overuse of his diaphragm.

"Sydney." That commanding, demanding tone had so little effect as he looked again at the woman in her impeccable business suit, high heels...and a bucket's worth of sparkling glitter and confetti shining in her hair, on her skin, and slinging stubbornly to her clothing.

"Be thankful you're still dry," he pointed out, before his smile widened at her scowl for the childish prank.

"When I get my hands on him this time, I am going to personally …" Miss Parker cut herself off, fuming, before she stalked to her room within the suite to repair her image. Only as the door slammed shut did Broots finally let his own smile crack, setting off fresh chuckles in the doctor.


End file.
